The Great Derplands
The Great Derplands is a vast country, situated in the middle of the Gaian Spam Forum. It was created on February the 3rd, 2013, after a particularly violent incident between the Guardians of Purplizuh and the Rebels of 4. Its main goal was to stop the constant fighting between the two nations, a goal which, I can say, was managed. Flag The Derplands has had three emblems in its existence. The first one was composed of an interlaced U and 4 (previously called 3,5, The Unmentionable Number which was Once between 3 and 5 or 3<...<5). It was representing the union between the two forces, as Purpizluh's emblem was the U. The second flag lasted for about 15 minutes. It was composed of three horizontal bands of colours, maroon, light blue and mint green, and there was written "Derp, Spam and Anarchy !", the current motto of the Derplands, in semi-transparent white letters on the green zone. Two semi-transparent roman gladiuses ''were also on the flag. However, at the demand of TR4444, the Grand Superior Lord of Dragon Armies, the ''gladiuses ''were removed. The colours and motto remained the same. However, the motto was now written in deep red letters white a faint yellow glow. New swords were added, two Daedric swords and a long, serrated Zweihänder. Members There are currently 15 members in the Derplands. They are : '''Sir Lord Crookedjaw : '''His Derpiness and Lordocity, Scourge of the Zombies of the Mountains, Terror of the Underworld's Skeletons, Bane of the Southern Creepers, Slayer of the Endermen, Rider of the Great Enderdragon, Slicer of the Marsh's Slimes, Vanquisher of the Mûmakil, Emperor of the Ender, Guardian of the Northeast Forest, Duke of the Western Great River Archipelago, Earl of the Western Great River Archipelago's Underground, Wielder of the Three Elven Blades, Advocate of Procrastination, Supreme Generalissim of the Sea Eagles and Master of the Skyhigh Mountain. '''Firefanix : '''The Derpy Lord of Chaos and Fire. '''Tardigrade Almighty : '''The Evil Warlord Locked in a Radium Capsule in The Vacuum, Master of the Giant Tardigrade. Split Personnality of The Enraged Balaur, Sir Ratel the Third and Finrod Felagund. '''The Enraged Balaur :' Grand Lord of Hateg Island, King of CatspamiaSplit Personnality of Tardigrade, Sir Ratel the Third and Finrod Felagund. Sir Ratel The Third :' '''Chamomile Sir of Mustelid Awesomeness. Split Personnality of Tardigrade, The Enraged Balaur anf Finrod Felagund. '''Finrod Fenlagund of the House of Finwë :' Lord of Nargothrond, son of Finarfin of the Ñoldorin Elves. Split Personnality of Tardigrade, Sir Ratel the Third and the Enraged Balaur. Professor Doctor BlitzCroc of Bhutan, Suriname and Axolotlocityness : '''Lead Scientist of the Kingdom, Master of Ambystomatidae. '''Supreme Lord Rafael von Doom : Leader of Aves Army, Supreme Lord of Terra Brasilis, Lord of Catspamia. Nomis : Groxslayer, King of The Universe, Son of no-one, King of Troodontids (with Twinkle and Kessie). Sir Fluffy Raptor : '''King of Dromaesosaurs, Duke of Trilobites, Colonel Chief of Animals, Head Raptor In-Training and Co-Head Scientist. '''The J.ster : Pigman of the Aether, Creator of monsters, the undead humanoid pig. TR4444 :' '''Grand Superior Lord of Dragons, Knight of the Republic, Master Jedi, Lord of Ponies, and Head of Species Protection and Fair treatment. '''Admiral Yeroc: '''Explorer Extraordinare, Knight of the Derplands, and the Esteemed Slayer of Tariq. '''Sir/Admirandomal AJ the Weird :' Duke of Flerpwood, Head of the Secret Police and Tyrant of the Shadow Mountain. Duke Sheather of the Wallabies : Master of the Megapodes, Owner of The Truck In Which People Hide From Monsters In, King of the Rather Placid Spider Newts, Obtuse Ruler of all that Isn't Everything and Friend of the Whistle Walrus. Category:Derplands Category:Crookedjaw Category:Purpizluh Category:4 Category:Derp Category:Spam Category:Anarchy Category:Sheater Category:AJ Category:Acinonyx Jubatus Category:Whirl Category:TR4444 Category:The J.ster Category:The Fluffy Raptor Category:Nomis Category:Tardigrade